The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile communication devices, and more particularly to ensuring battery reserve for a mobile communication device.
It is estimated that nearly two-thirds of Americans own a smartphone. And for an increasing number of smartphone owners, their smartphone is their only means of accessing the Internet at home. First and foremost, a smartphone is used for communication, and for some owners of smartphones, the only method of telecommunication since many no longer have a traditional land line. Methods of communication include cellular phone calls, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone calls, and texting. Beyond communication, a smartphone may be used for banking, Social Media, games, maps and directions, shopping, etc. All of these smartphone activities consume battery power.